x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Recruit
Premise In Mississippi, USA, while at an all-ages dance night, a young, mutant girl's powers emerge while dancing with a boy. The young male collapses and now the young woman has gone rogue with his strength and abilities, tackling others out of her way. The X-Men are alerted to this, and head over to check out both people involved. However, Mystique, along with Destiny have been invested in this young girl's future for a long time, and aren't about to let anything happen to her. Summary In Mississippi, outside of a school dance, a girl is standing on the deck outside. Two boys come outside as well while her back is turned, one encouraging the other to make a move and reasoning that he had been staring at her all night. Though he initially hesitates, his friend convinces him and he comes up to her. Rogue turns to him and asks him if she can help him. Cody Robbins struggles to ask her for a dance before she starts to tell him that she is really just hanging out but soon changes her mind when she sees his sad expression, questioning what the harm would be in one dance. She begins to dance with him and is soon knocked over. At that same moment, her foster mother Irene is sensing her contact with him and though she cannot hear her, urges her foster daughter not to touch him. After she does, she merely utters "My dear child," in horror. However, this has not commenced yet, as Cody and Rogue are dancing away from each other. It does occur when Cody's friend, Ty tells him to get closer and to make his move before pushing him towards her, unintentionally knocking him into her. After Cody apologizes for pushing her down, he tries to help her up before the touch knocks him out. Rogue soon has his memories and questions who she is after seeing them in her mind. While shaking and asking his comatose friend what was wrong, Ty asks Rogue what she did to him as she clings to her head and begins to run for the door. One of Cody's fellow football players tries to block her. While seeing a memory of Cody pushing a rival player out of the way during a game, Rogue does the exact same and pushes the boy in front of her. After being pushed aside and watching Rogue run, the boy remarks that he thought only Cody had moves like that. Around the same time, Irene is talking with someone on the phone. Irene defends her attempts to isolate Rogue and begins bringing up different ways she kept her hidden, but soon laments that she is a teenage girl and she could not be kept away forever. Irene tells the person on the phone that she understands she is coming, and mentions that Xavier's team will soon be coming as well. Meanwhile with aforementioned team, a ninja sneaks into the X-Mantion being attacked by Storm in the Danger Room. He manages to dodge her initial attacks and strategies to get him before he lunges at her and is frozen. While breaking out of his frosty confinement, revealing the ninja is Wolverine tells her that what she did to him was cold. Wolverine begins to tear apart her next few deployed machines, before being stopped by Xavier, who reasons that at the moment it is the most they can afford. Wolverine adds that when he gives a demonstration, he gives a demonstration. However, Scott asks sarcastically if he means demolish or demonstration before questioning what the point was. Storm tells him that the point was to show him and the others to find the weak points in security systems, being followed by Wolverine stating their security system needs some work. After Kurt gives Wolverine a positive rating on his demonstration, the latter suggests to Storm that they implant some electro fields or poison gas sprayers before she scwo his name and he then settles for knock-out gas sprayers. Kitty then questions if anyone besides her is freaked out by the X-Men's standard protocol, promptly being starred at by her fellow members of the group and concluding that it was just her. Kurt however, tells her that she would be fine and teleports around her as he reassures her that she is among friends. Upon telling Kitty that he will alert her of his next transportation, she leaves the group by phasing through the floor and stating that she is going to drop out. While Jean reassures Kurt after his failure to win over Kitty, Xavier comes and tells Scott to assemble the full team. After he asks why, Xavier tells him that Cerebro had detected a new mutant, of whom is Rogue and he believes to be a danger to herself and others. He tells the group that they are dealing with a Rogue. In the meantime, Rogue is frantically running around in streets and nearly gets ran over before a man stops as she continues running and calls her a crazy kid. While the X-Men are in the Blackbird, Scott compliments Kurt on his piloting skills. Soon after, Shadowcat relates her positive impressions of Cyclops to Jean, even calling him cute. While Jean relates to her that he is stiff, she does begin to admit that he may be before being cut off as the scene changes to Nightcrawler, who overhears their conversation and teleports to the front of the Blackbird, in an attempt to impress Shadowcat. However, he loses his footing and begins to fall, teleporting into the Blackbird and falling on Shadowcat. After scolding from Xavier, whom reminded him that he had frightened her, Nightcrawler apologizes. However, Shadowcat tells Nightcrawler to stay away from her and walks away to sit in the front with Cyclops. As she is walking, Wolverine merely utters kids in annoyance. Meanwhile, Mystique arrives and meets with Irene at the airport where she asks her what happened. Irene relates that Rogue was attending at a school dance and made physical contact with a local boy. Mystique laments that the two kept her hidden for five years and in only a few minutes, it all falls apart. She then tells Irene that they cannot lose Rogue, especially to Xavier and tells her that Rogue has potential for limitless power. After Mystique asks Irene where she will go, the latter merely replies "Home, or what she thinks is home,". Sure enough she is correct, as Rogue goes back to Cody's house. She even gets into the house, using the spare key left on the roof. The X-Men try to extract information from Cody, which Wolverine questions if it is really neccessary to do so. Charles relates that Cody holds the secret to their rogue. Rogue is seemingly attacked by Wolverine, whom turns out to be Mystique. She chases Rogue out of the house and then soon morphs into Storm continuing her pursuit. The real Wolverine is with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, searching for Rogue in a dumpster. He explains that her mind is confused and thus, difficult for Charles to pinpoint before telling them that he smells fear. Still portraying Storm, Mystique attacks Rogue with fake lightning. Irene tries to get Rogue to come with her, before Wolverine comes with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, causing Rogue to continue running. Nightcrawler convinces Wolverine to let him talk to Rogue since she seems so terrified of Wolverine. Wolverine agrees and tells Nightcrawler and to watch Shadowcat, much to her irritation. He gets there before her and seems to be succeeding in winning Rogue over. However, still bitter over Wolverine's comment, Shadowcat lunges at Rogue and pins her down before being pushed off. While in the midst of their struggle, Nightcrawler is touched by Rogue and rendered unconcious. Rogue teleports as Shadowcat begs for him to come back to his senses. Shadowcat concludes that she can contact Charles with her mind and does just that, being told by Charles to calm down and lower her volume. After Shadowcat relates to Xavier that Nightcrawler is injured and Charles relates the same information to the X-Men, Wolverine blames himself and states that he should have gone with them. Meanwhile, Jean confronts Rogue while being viewed by Mystique. Rogue identifies her and concludes that she is like the others. However, Jean convinces her to trust her by telling her that if she knows who she is, then she knows she won't hurt her. Jean gives her a communicator and Storm tells Rogue that all the X-Men have one after arriving. Recognizing her, Rogue runs off. Storm realizes that Rogue is afraid of her and Cyclops tells them that she could not have gotten far. Mystique soon attacks Rogue disguised as both Jean and Cyclops. After the real Jean sees her, she asks her if she is hurt and tells her not to move. While Rogue backs away from Jean, Storm comes behind her and asks what is wrong, telling her that the X-Men are her friends before she is touched by Rogue. When Cyclops runs over to the three, he questions what the added details of Rogue's powers are from before realizing that she has gained Storm's powers and soon tells Jean to both trying to shot her down, telling her that she has Storm's powers, yet Rogue does not have her control. Rogue soon hits a powerline, prompting Cyclops to tell Jean that if they hit the water Storm is in, she will be electrocuted. Rogue stresses that she has too much power and that she cannot control it before teleporting away. After Cyclops and Jean get down, the former asks the arriving Charles what happened to Rogue. Charles tells her that she has teleported away and that he cannot detect her before relating that he senses the work of another person in their attempts to recruit Rogue. Wolverine sniffs and smells Mystique, stating that she can change her appearance, but not her scent. After Shadowcat tells them that they have to go after her, Charles tells her that they have had enough damage and Rogue must come of her own free will or not at all, also noting that they must tend to their wounded. Nightcrawler awakes from his comatose state, prompting Shadowcat to happily exclaim that he was alright, indicating she has begun to like him. While Cody lays in the hospital, his friend tells him that whatever happened to him needs to be shaken off by next week because they did not want Stevens to get his position. While Cody is happily tossing a football, the Blackbird can be seen leaving in the distance. Later, Mystique as Ms. Darkhölme welcomes Rogue to Bayville High School and ensures her that she will be happy there. Rogue thanks her and leaves before Magneto begins to talk to Mystique. Magneto asks if she is certain that all of Rogue's positive memories of the X-Men have faded. Mystique tells him that she is positive. Outside the office, Rogue clings on to the communicator that she was given by Jean, and looks on. Quotes Cody: (about talking to Rogue) I'm just, you know, picking my moment. Taking it slow. Ty: Cody, I've seen glaciers move faster. ---- Storm: You look a little flush and the forecast isn't good. (blows ice on him) Wolverine: Now that was cold. (breaking free of the ice) 'Storm': Then let's warm you up. ---- Wolverine: Hey, when I give a demo, I give a demo. Cyclops: A demo, as in "demolish", or "demonstration"? Wolverine: The vents were easily breached; gonna have to fix that. Maybe electrifiers, or poison gas sprayers. Storm: Wolverine... Wolverine: Alright, alright... knockout gas, then. Kurt: (to Rogue) I was like you once. Alone, unsure of what I was, afraid to show my face... (runs his hand through his hair) Can you believe it? ---- (After Rogue absorbed Nightcrawler) Shadowcat: Say something, Kurt, please. Tease me, scare me, anything. Oh, please... don't be dead. Come on, Kitty, okay... what would Wolverine do, besides dice up, like, half the landscape? Notes * Production Art - Rogue * Rogue is introduced. * Cyclops mouths 'Fuzzy Elf' after Shadowcat says it to Nightcrawler when they are on the X-Jet. * Since joining in the previous episode, Shadowcat's still having difficulty fitting in. * Rogue went on to be somewhat of an antagonist for the X-Men in both Mutant Crush and Middleverse. Trival * Mystique shapeshifts into four X-Men, the most out of any season. (Wolverine, Storm, Jean and Cyclops). * Rogue takes the longest to join the X-Men, and doesn't join until halfway through the season. Goofs * When Mystique ducks behind the grave in the cemetery, her eyes have pupils and are blue. When it closes up on her face, however, her eyes were fixed and were instead white. * it is understood why they were telling her she had a skin condition, but then she also has holes in her gloves and also shows no signs of having a skin condition, unless there is one where a side effect is paleness. Another thing is that Rogue would most likely know if she had a skin condition. *Irene states that she can see probabilities, then says she predicted what form her mutant powers would take. However, unless there was only one probability she could not be certain enough to set up all of these precautions. There could be a low chance of Rogue breathing fire and then she could end up breathing fire. Unless there was a very high likely hood of her having her abilities, Irene could not be so sure about what her powers would be. *Irene also says she didn't know when Anna's powers would manifest, but she could use her abilities to see the different probabilities and unless (above) is incorrect, she could also see the most likely probability and guess upon that, assuming there is a highest likely hood at all. *When Irene foresees what would happen at the party, you can see a reflection of Rogue dancing in her glasses lens. However, Rogue is never actually seen performing this dance. It is entirely possible she was doing it offscreen. *When Anna Marie jumps the fence to get away from Wolverine, Irene addresses her as Rogue. However, this is not her name and she had not yet chosen that as her codename. This could possibly be that Irene foresaw she would take that as her name, but Anna does not seem surprised that she called her such. This would also mean Irene knows she would become an X-Man and wouldn't really feel the need to stop her when you factor in that she doesn't seem like the kind of person to try to change fate. *When "Scott" jumps down from the hole in search for Rogue, it is the same clip as in the intro. However, the two clips are different. In the episode, he jumps down, lands, stands, and starts speaking as he walks forward. In the clip, he jumps down, lands, has a closeup of him crouching, reaches up to his visor, and fires a blast, which cuts to when he accidentally hit a power line later on in the episode. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Mystique Guest Cast * Raven Darkhölme * Magneto * Destiny * Cody Robbins Category:Season One Category:Episode